More than this
by MiePetersen
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friends, brother?   And that brother happens to be your brothers' best friend?
1. Chapter 1

"You're coming over tonight?" Becca said trough the phone. I nodded, but remembered she couldn't see me. "Sure Char. Are the skinny lad home?" Maybe I should enlighten you a little. Liam Payne is my brother, you might know him as the 'hot' singer from One Direction. And the skinny lad him talking about is Louis Tomlinson, who is Becca's older brother. Who I might fancy an ickle bit.

"Yeah, of course. I always do on Fridays, don't i?" I smiled, waiting for her to talk again. I heard her puzzle around making a few noises. I heard a guy talking and soon she was at the phone again "Louis just invited us to go with the guys for bowling tomorrow." Bowling? I sucked at bowling. I mentally cursed Louis to hell. "Sounds fun" Bloody good. "See you tomorrow after school then" We ended the call. Me and Charlotte didn't go to the same school, but still knew each other through our brothers.

"Who was that?" Liam walked past my room, peaking inside. "Becca." I smiled as he threw an apple my way. "Thanks" I bit into it as he walked away, but soon returned at the door again. "Im glad you two have each other love" Love may be a weird thing to call your sister, but he always called me that, and for us it was normal. "Me as well Li" he smiled and quickly went in and kissed the top of my head. "Don't let the bedbugs bite"

The next day after school, we all assembled at our house. Mom and dad were both on a business trip for a couple of weeks, so we had the house to ourselves.

"Abi!" Harry smiled at me, as I opened the door to let him in. "Hey curly" I laughed and hugged him. "Long time!" he let go of me and I closed the door after him "Yeah 7 days is a long time" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Not seeing your beautiful face for so long, it is!" I looked at harry disgusted. "Your shitting me mate" Liam pushed Harry as Louis and Becca walked through the backdoor.

They greeted everyone and soon Louis was beside me. "Hello love" he winked at me and smiled. "Hey Lou" His arms soon found their way around my small frame, hugging me tight but just right. "Is school treating you right?" I nodded as Becs approached us. "I'm so excited Abi!" she hugged me in the progress of saying that. 

30 minutes later we were at the car park, at the bowling alley. "Maybe we should just stay here" Louis locked the doors of his car. Becca sighed and unlocked hers stepping out, mumbling something on the way out. Louis once again locked the car door, smiling at me in the process.

"You're a total creeper" he shook his head "I'm not" I nodded laughing. "Creeper" I said in a high voice. "I could be a creeper. Your personal creeper" he bit his lip and winked at me. Was it wrong that that actually kind of turned me on?


	2. Chapter 2

"What would be in it for me?" I leaned forward, to the driver's seat. He didn't hesitate to lean closer as well. "That's for you to find out babe" he winked one of his dazzling winks and quickly leaned over kissing my cheek. My face must have turned a deep shade of red, because he smiled satisfied. "You're too bloody cute, Abigail" I leaned even closer to him, feeling confident "Wish I could say the same about you Tommo" and I winked.

He gasped "That one hurt, real deep" he got out of the car, turning around to face the window, kneeling down a bit so he could see me. "Abi" he winked at me and walked to join the others. "Oh bloody hell" I shook my head and went to join them too.

"What took you guys so long?" Zayn asked us, as I approached them. "She was all over me mate!" Louis was moving his arms all over his body, touching himself. "Get over yourself, arse." I pushed him with my shoulder, making him nearly fall to the ground. "She's been working out?" Liam shook his head. "Not more than usual". We all laughed and gathered inside the bowling alley. We got our shoes and headed for the lanes.

"Should I go and get us drinks?" We all nodded and Louis looked at me. "Care to join me?" he nodded his head to the bar and smiled one of his mesmerizing smiles. "Sure". At the bar a guy around Louis age approached us, drying a clear glass. "Hey mate, can I help you?"

Louis smiled and leaned on the counter. "Four beers a two ciders and a coke" The guy wandered off to get the drinks. "Becca told me you moved out" Louis nodded and ran his index finger across the wooden bar top. My eyes lingered on his hands for too long. "Im twenty and a young lad, I can't live with my family all my life" he laughed and his eyes found their way down my body. "You should come see it" I shook my head and cleared my throat; his eyes went up to my eyes again. "Eyes up here Louis" he blushed slightly and smiled. "Sorry babe"

"Liam would kill you, you know" he nodded and licked his lips. "Makes it even more appealing, doesn't it?" he moved closer to me, resting his hands at my waist. My breath got stuck in my throat, as he leaned closer to my ear. "Breath" the feeling of his breath against my neck made me shivers. I quickly remembered how to breathe.

His beautiful blue eyes locked with mine. "Louis" my voice wasn't louder than a whisper. "Here's your drinks" the guy cleared his throat and put the glasses on the table. Louis looked between me and the drinks, like he didn't know what to do. "Are the drinks coming or what?" Niall yelled over the music playing.

"Settle down, Irish leprechaun" Louis took the three beers, and surprisingly enough also managed to balance the last one. I took the last drinks and walked after him. I was about to place them on the table when "ABSTER!" Harry scared me, by placing his hands at my sides, trying to tickle me. It resulted in me nearly spilling the drinks over myself. "For god's sake Harry!" I turned towards him, but I couldn't help but smile at his face. "Come on! It was fun!" I agreed and everyone began laughing.

"Now who wants to be on my team?" Niall asked in his 'show host' voice. "ME!" Becca yelled. I guess she fancied Niall a bit. "Can I be on your team?" I gripped Louis arm soft. He turned around facing me, and of course smiling. "Always"


End file.
